


Of Captains and Giraffes

by IncendiaGlacies



Series: Giddy and Teeny [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Loss, Human!Gideon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Gideon spends some quality time with her newest little Captain. From giraffes named Gilbert to too much makeup and chocolate milk. The adventures of Gideon babysitting little Martina Jackson.





	Of Captains and Giraffes

Gideon stepped back and admired her handiwork. The walls of the room were a soft yellow and the far wall had a garden painted onto it. Almost as if they were flourishing in the sun, roses, pansies, irises, sunflowers, flowers of every kind, growing tall with dark green leaves. She looked around and recounted the furniture in the room. Daybed – low enough to get down from, a deep blue rug because it was a favourite colour, a holographic lamp that projected the universe on the ceiling, the small table and two chairs for their tea parties. And of course, the stuffed animals - teddy bear, a classic, a giraffe-her favourite animal, she liked their long necks. And a dolphin. They were supposed to be friendly creatures. She hadn’t the heart to spare Jonas’ old teddy, it was far too precious. But the toys were laid out on the daybed which had been fitted with hypoallergenic sheets because she had dust allergies sometimes. Gideon has hesitated on the rocking chair, it had been Miranda’s for Jonas and she hadn’t wanted to use it, but she knew had Rip been here he would have insisted she did.

The closet was full with even more toys. Wooden blocks, a little wooden horse rocker, surprisingly a lot of older toys that Gideon would have called ancient once upon a time. All nonhazardous material and of course, no small parts that she could choke on, or plastic bags to get caught in. And for the piece de resistance, a small miniature version of the Waverider herself, it could even fly via remote control. An exact replica of the one she had once given Jonas. Gideon sincerely hoped she liked it, she needed a new Captain for when she was gone. Someone needed to look after and love the ship for her.

Gideon took a deep breath and nodded. It was ready. “All right love, let’s go,” Gideon murmured to the ceiling. A happy humming came in response. Her fingers trailed the walls and console of the ship as she took the Captain’s seat, her seat. The Waverider took off into the timestream and landed gently. Gideon smiled when she saw the house.

“I missed Teeny too,” she said in a hushed voice. She hoped Mr. Jackson would let her bring his daughter on board to see the new room. Perhaps even spend the night in her new room. “Remind me to visit Doctor Palmer sometime too. We just saw Ms. Tomaz after all, and I miss him. Wouldn’t want him to get too jealous and accuse me of playing favourites.” Ray had been the last Legend to move off the ship. While she helped Ms. Tomaz on Bureau missions from time to time, Ray was the one that stayed with her after she turned human and helped with the transition. He was a good person, and an even better friend. The ship whirred in response, agreeing with Gideon. The new Captain smiled and blew a kiss to the ceiling before hopping out of her seat. By the time she got outside, Mr. Jackson was already waiting for her.

“About time. I thought you were never going to visit again,” he joked as he put his arms around her.

“I missed you too,” Gideon said sincerely, kissing his cheek and returning his hug. “It’s just hard. Not being with her.” The ship. Ever since the change, it was like there was a hole in her heart. An ache that would never leave, made doubly worse by the loss of Rip.

“Stay as close as you like.”

Seconds later, a little girl burst out the door and wrapped herself around Gideon’s legs.

“Giddy!”

“Teeny!” Gideon returned with just as much fervor. She pulled the child up and gave her a proper hug, letting the little girl wrap her arms around her neck and legs around her waist. Gideon peppered her face with kisses and tickled her stomach. “If you keep growing like this I won’t be able to call you Teeny anymore!”

“Fickle woman!” Jax teased. “Should have known you didn’t want to see me!”

Gideon looked down sheepishly, blushing in guilt. “I did miss you.”

“You missed Teeny more,” Jax said knowingly. Gideon nodded at that.

“Giddy, tea party?” Teeny asked, tugging on her shirt.

“I would love to!”

“Coming inside?” Jax asked, hiking a thumb to the house.

Gideon bit her lip and looked at her ship and back at Jax, then to the girl in her arms. “I was hoping you might let her stay with me, perhaps the night on the ship? I’ll stay in the yard the entire time, I promise.”

“Please, please, Daddy?” Teeny begged. “Giddy plays with me, and tells me stories, and sings to me. Please!”

Jax didn’t look too sure but sighed and caved at his daughter’s pleading look. “All right, one night. But absolutely no time travel. I mean it!”

“I promise, Mr. Jackson. I will take excellent care of her and keep her safe. Above all.” Gideon wouldn’t dare let anything happen to the little girl

“I have to run to the store. I’ll be back in a couple hours so take good care of her,” Jax said, already knowing she would.

Gideon nodded again “Thank you,” she whispered. The little girl in her arms helped with the heartache of Rip being gone. She felt loved once more.

“Free babysitting. I should be thanking you, finally get a date night with my wife. Right, you have my number, call me or I’ll call you. Teeny, give me a hug.” Gideon passed the child to Jax and he hugged and kissed his daughter. After another round of byes, Gideon took Teeny by her little hand, knowing she thought it meant she was a grown up to walk everywhere, and led her onto the ship.

“I have a surprise for you,” Gideon said in a hushed voice.

“Really?” Teeny’s eyes got big as she looked at her. Gideon nodded and picked her up again despite her protests and took her to the new room.

“Flowers!” Teeny said excitedly. She struggled to get down until she finally slipped past Gideon’s grasp and ran to the yellow wall with the painted flowers. “Like this one and that one and that one-mommy’s favourite!”

“Daffodil, orchid, rose,” Gideon pointed them out.

“Purple?” Teeny pointed to another one.

“Lily.”

“Pretty!”

“Just like you.”

Teeny looked around the room, zeroing on the stuffed animals on the bed. “Giraffe!”

“Your favourite.” Gideon sat on the bed and took the giraffe, pretending it was kissing and hugging the little girl. Teeny laughed and fell on the bed, grabbing the stuffed animal with her. “What will you call him?”

“Giraffe starts with J”

“With a G,” Gideon corrected

Teeny frowned. That didn’t make any sense! “Like Giddy?” Gideon nodded with a smile. “Giddy the Giraffe!”

Gideon laughed. “That’s one option I suppose. How about Gilbert? That was one of my friend’s names.”

“Like Daddy?”

“Like your Daddy.”

“Gilbert the Giraffe!”

“Excellent choice!”

Teeny got distracted by the stuffed animals and then wanted to play pirates instead of tea parties. She insisted that Gideon had to wear the eye patch. The two of them played with plastic swords and used Gilbert the Giraffe as their damsel in distress. Towards the end of their playing, Teeny started yawning so Gideon gathered the little girl up in her arms and sat in the rocking chair. From there they watched the little toy Waverider fly around the room wherever the little girl wanted it to fly.

“Up, up!” she squealed. “I want a ship like it.”

“Do you?” Gideon’s heart soared. Perhaps one day she would be a Captain. Teeny nodded empathetically. “Do you want this ship?”

More nodding. “I can be a Capan like you?”

“Captain. And yes. If you want to be.”

“Wow, wow!”

“Yes, very wow wow!” Gideon agreed with a laugh. Teeny gave another yawn and Gideon cuddled her close. “Do you need to take a nap?” Teeny shook her head furiously, clinging to Gideon. “Okay, okay,” she accepted, patting the young girl’s back. Though she wasn’t sure how happy Mr. Jackson would be. “Do you want a tea party instead?”

“Yes! But we need makeup! It’s special, Gilbert the Giraffe is here. He’s a prince,” Teeny whispered in a hushed voice.

“Oh, well then we definitely need to dress up properly!”

Gideon sat still as Teeny did her makeup. The little girl insisted on doing it over. Gideon had ruby red lipstick that definitely went past her lips, foundation powder that probably bleached her skin, and a lot of blush because Teeny insisted she needed more. The only thing that Gideon nixed was the mascara and eyeliner, she didn’t want her taking a stabby object near her eyes. Instead, Gideon let Teeny do her eyeshadow-bright peacock blue. When Gideon caught a look of herself in the mirror, she thought she looked akin to a clown. But Teeny looked so proud, she couldn’t bring herself to care or do anything but smile.

“What do you think, am I pretty now?” Gideon asked.

“Very, very!” Teeny squealed and laughed.

“Then you deserve a hug and kisses!” Gideon took the little girl in her arms and kissed her cheeks as Teeny squealed and laughed.

“More blush!” Teeny insisted and took the powder puff and smacked it to Gideon’s cheeks. Once she was properly beautified, she helped Teeny into her makeshift princess gown and fake pearl necklace.

“Well, I think we’re ready for our tea party now!”

They took their seats around the round table with Gilbert in the middle and Gideon poured the tea. While she had fabricated an actual teapot, the ‘tea’ was nothing but milk, with which cookies were served. Teeny laughed and copied Gideon’s British accent as best she could, and probably in the way her father had taught her, as they clinked glasses and drank their milk. Teeny grimaced still not liking it.

“Don’t want it,” she decided after a few more sips.

“Martina Louise Jackson, you have to or no cookies,” Gideon said sternly. In very much the same voice she used on Jonas when he got cranky and stubborn. Teeny crossed her arms and pouted at Gideon. She sighed at the girl’s antics. “Well, would you like it better if it’s chocolate milk?”

Teeny nodded. “Yes! Can we eat cookies and watch a movie?”

“If you’re very careful,” Gideon decided. The lights flashed around them and the hallway lit up. Gideon smiled down at Teeny. “The ship already has your favourite ready- Peter Pan! Come on, you can bring Gilbert.” She let Teeny out of her arms and held her hand, letting her lead the way to the media room. Once she got Teeny settled, Gideon left to go get her chocolate milk and returned with even more cookies for them to share. She pulled the little girl into her lap.

“What did I miss?”

“They’re going to Neverland,” Teeny explained before hushing her.

Gideon laughed and held Teeny tightly, stroking the young girl’s hair back or simply listening intently to her running commentary of the movie. Gideon made sure she had her cookies and finished her glass of milk. She even made sure Gilbert the Giraffe stayed upright at all times next to Teeny. Finally, when the young girl started yawning, Gideon let Teeny use her as a pillow.

“I think it’s bedtime,” Gideon whispered. Too tired to argue now, Teeny nodded and let Gideon pick her up and carry her back to her new room. Gideon tucked her in. She turned on the holographic light, the universe shining down on them. Slowly, she got into the bed with her, knowing Teeny never liked new places. It had taken ages for her to visit the ship properly.

“Want a story?” she asked.

Teeny nodded empathetically. “Your special stories?” she asked hopefully.

Gideon nodded, a pang in her heart. One with Rip then. “All right. Have I told you the one where Captain Hunter singlehandedly saved The Holy Grail?” Teeny shook her head and Gideon began. “Well, it all started one day when we were travelling across the Atlantic, trying to find Atlantis…”

* * *

 

Though Gideon didn’t want to let the little girl go ever, their night had come to an end and she had to return Martina to her family. She picked the little girl up from her sleep and listened to her mumble.

“Mommy?”

“No, my sweet. Giddy,” Gideon corrected her.

“Where we going?”

“I’m taking you home. I think your mother promised you smiley face pancakes, it’s Saturday after all.”

“Yay!” That seemed to wake Teeny up a bit. “Are you coming too?”

Gideon swallowed nervously. “I don’t know. I’ll be a little busy I think. Maybe another time.”

“Okay,” Teeny said sadly.

“But, I’ll let you have Gilbert. And you can bring him to play with next time you’re here! Gideon promised.

“Yay!” Teeny kissed her cheek as Gideon carried her through the bridge to the cargo bay. “I love you, Giddy.”

“I love you too, Teeny.” She was sure she wasn’t crying. There might have been a lump in her throat, and her eyes might have stung, but Gideon was most certainly not crying.

“Mommy!” Teeny yelled when they got off the ship. Gideon had no choice but to let the little one go, already forgotten in her haste. Mrs. Jackson picked up her daughter and kissed her cheeks.

“Thank you for watching her, Gideon,” she said with a smile. “Do you want to stay for breakfast?”

“No, not this time.” Gideon shook her head and blew a kiss to Teeny.

“What, got better plans?” Jax teased as he came up and gave Gideon a hug.

“Oh, you never know. Thought we might go for crepes in Paris,” she teased back.

“Man, sometimes I miss having a timeship,” he lamented.

“I don’t know, I think you have the better deal here,” Gideon said softly. It reminded her of Rip and his family. How he had shared Jonas with her. She didn’t think she would ever get over the loss of the Hunters, all three of them, but this helped. The Jacksons and Teeny helped. They could never fill the hole in her heart, but they dulled the pain.

“Yeah, I think so too,” Jax agreed. “You know you’re welcome to join?”

“I know.” But it wasn’t her place. Not really. Even with Rip’s family, it had never really been hers. All she had, all she would ever have, was the _Waverider._ Whom she loved more than anything.

“You gonna be okay?”

“You know me. I always am.” Gideon smiled to try and assuage her worry.

“Well, you come back anytime you want.”

“Thank you.” She squeezed Jax’s hand and waved to Teeny. “Bye, my Little Captain Jackson.”

“Bye Giddy!” Teeny waved at her and turned to her mother, babbling away about everything they had done on board.

Slowly, Gideon forced herself to turn away from the scene of the happy family and made her way back on board the ship alone this time. Her hand trailed along the wall and she took a deep breath, quelling the lonely ache, and put a smile on her face.

“Let’s go to Paris and get some crepes, love,” she said. The ship hummed in agreement and the engines started up. Gideon took her Captain’s seat, though one day, it would hopefully be Martina’s. She smiled as she watched as the Jacksons returned to their home. Somewhere, she thought Rip would be proud of her for trying to move on, it was the only thing that kept her going sometimes.

“You would love her, Rip,” Gideon whispered. “Little Miss Teeny is going to make a fine Captain one day.”


End file.
